My dear Suga
by Fireheartsruby
Summary: Sugawara is sick and Daichi goes to meet him.
1. Chapter 1

**My dear Suga- Part 1 (Pairings Daichi x Suga)**

 **This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. Please review ! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!**

"THUD !" The ball hit the gym floor.

"HINATAAA! YOU DIVED TOO SOON! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO RECEIVE !" demanded Nishinoya.

"Gomen. Senpai !" squeaked Hinata. "One more."

Asahi was teaching Tsukishima how to aim while spiking. Yamaguchi practiced serves against the walls. The gym was filled with the squeaking of shoe's and sounds of balls hitting the floor.

Sawamura sighed. He was bored.

'Oh why did that idiot Suga have to fall sick. Its boring without him. No one to talk to.' Thought Daichi. No matter how much he had tried to deny it, Daichi had finally accepted that he liked Sugawara. He hadn't confessed and nor did anyone know.

"Alright there captain ?" asked Kageyama, who plopped down near Daichi and took a sip from his bottle.

"huh ? Yeah. I'm fine." said Sawamura.

"You seem sad… You sure you're fine ?"

"Yeah don't worry about me." Daichi forced a smile. He wanted to leave. Go see his dear Sugawara san.

Kageyama went and joined practice again. As soon as he left, Daichi got up from the bench and started packing.

Countless times Suga had been there for him in his times of need. Every single time.

It Was his turn now.

"TEAM ! I'M LEAVING ! SEE YOU AT PRACTICE TOMORROW !" yelled Sawamura, as he dashed out of the gym doors. The team stared in amazement.

Daichi jogged on his way to Suga's house. Damn why did he have to live so far. He finally reached and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

He rang again.

Still no answer.

Daichi frowned. Lines of worry appeared on his forehead. He fished inside his backpack. Where did the spare keys go ? Suga san had given him a set of spare keys for the time they were using his house as an equipment room during the gym painting in their second year of high school.

"Ah !" exclaimed Daichi, as he got the keys out and opened the door.

"Hello ? Suga ?"

He entered the house and looked around. It seemed to be empty. The bedroom, kitchen, living room…. All empty.

Did Suga lie to him ? How could he do this ? He'd have understood if he wanted a break from volleyball. HE wouldn't mind if Suga wanted a day off to visit relatives or anything of that sort. Why'd he pretend to be sick.

A dejected Daichi was about to leave when he heard it.

It was unmistakably a groan. And it came from the bathroom.

"SUGA ? IS THAT YOU ARE YOU OKAY ?" Daichi hesitated by the bathroom door.

There was another groan. Daichi couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and went inside.

Sugawara lay there. Lying in his own vomit on the bathroom floor. His eyes were shut in pain. He was breathing heavily.

Daichi ran to him. His heart beating fast. He took sugas head on his lap. "SUGA ?! ANSWER ME PLEASE ! DO YOU NEED AN AMBULANCE ?!" HE was flustered and reached for his phone in his pocket when h felt a hand stop him.

"Daichi… " Suga said weakly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Suga what happened ? Are you okay ? You were alone ? Why didn't you tell me ? Why didn't you call…." Daichi was bursting with questions.

"I…. Didn't wanna give anyone trouble. " Suga managed to say. "Everyone is very tensed about the spring tournaments. I didn't want to worry them.

A tear went down Daichis eye. That was the Suga he loved. Always putting others before himself.

"Why are you crying Daichi ? I'm fine. Please don't…" Sugawara spasmed in Daichis lap.

"You're clearly not. I'm calling the ambulance." Daichi took his cellphone and dialed the number.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2- The Bath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!**

Suga watched as Daichi frantically dialled the number.

"Dammit ! Baka !" Said Daichi as he redialled the number for the third time.

"Is it engaged again ?" asked Sugawara weakly.

"Yeah. I'll call Asahi and tell him to get a doctor. His parents have contacts at the hospital"

"Okay.. "

Daichi spoke to Asahi and put the phone away,

"He said he'll try to get a doctor asap. Meanwhile let's get you cleaned up. You're covered in vomit."

Daichi helped Sugawara sit up against the wall and then turned on the water for the bathtub. Soon the bathtub was full.

"Suga…. Can you manage ? Or… "

"I'll do it. You rest Daichi. You've had a long practice. " Suga tried to stand but instantly got dizzy and fell back.

"SUGA ! Are you okay ?"

"Uh huh.. "

"You have no strength. Let me help you."

Daichi went to Sugawara and started unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off. Suga's skin was pale.. Daichi noted. He then helped Sugawara stand and reached for his pants. A ight blush appeared on Daichi's face.

He was at the house of the person he loved. And he was undressing him ! He tried not to look as he lowered Sugas pants and boxers.

He then helped him into the bath, stealing a glance at his crotch and ass. 'Not bad' he thought to himself.

"Where is the soap suga ?"

"In that cabinet there."

Daichi got the soap and began washing Suga's back. He felt Suga relax in the warm water.

"Can you wash my hair Daichi ? The vomit got to it too."

"Hai ! " Daichi gave a small smile as he moved to Suga's hair.

He trusts me…. Daichi thought.

"Aaaah… I needed that. Thank you for coming over Daichi….. And helping me like this."

Daichi noticed a light blush on Sugawara's face. Could it be ? No no… It's just the warm water. Daichi pushed his speculations aside as he reached for Suga's chest.

His chest was smooth. He could feel Sugas heart beating. Daichi's own heart was beating at double pace.

His hands reached Sugas stomach. He looked up at Sugawara. His eyes were closed and mouth slightly open. He seemed relaxed. Daichi just wanted to kiss Suga then and there. His penis twitched at the thought. Suddenly the soap slipped from his hand. SHIT ! Thought Daichi and without thinking plunged his hand in the water to retreive the soap. But his hand touched something else entirely. It was Sugawara's penis and the strange part was that Suga was partly hard. Suga gasped at the unexpected contact.

"I'm sorry ! Sorry ! I dropped the soap." Daichi said.

"It's fine. I think I'm clean enough now. Besides the doctor could arrive any minute."

Daichi got a towel and helped Sugawara out of the bath. He was flaccid as he got out. Daichi tried not to stare as he helped suga dry up and cover himself with the towel.

Daichi's phone rang and he answered.

"The doctor will be here any minute. Lets get you some clothes."

 **To be continued….**

 **Please review ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure how to proceed but I have a clear idea now. Enjoy :3**

Soon Sugawara was dressed and comfortably tucked into bed. He asked Daichi for some hot milk. Once Daichi was back with the milk, he saw that Suga was fast asleep. His mouth was slightly open and even though he looked pale, there was a light blush on his cheeks. Daichi smiled. He moved some of the wet hair plastered on Suga's forehead.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Daichi almost jumped out of his skin. He checked on Suga. He was still fast asleep. "Good." Daichi thought.

He went and opened the door. Asahi stood there with the doctor.

"Hello. Please come in.." said Daichi.

"Where is the patient ?" asked the doctor.

"This way." Daichi led them to Sugawaras bedroom. Asahi sat on the edge of the bed. The doctor moved up to check Sugawara.

"Take the blanket off and unbutton his shirt for me please." Saaid the doctor as he got his stethoscope out of his bag.

Daichi obliged. He took the blanket off. Sugawara shivered as Daichi unbuttoned his shirt. 'Poor Suga. I hope he's fit soon. It hurts me to see him like this.' Daichi thought.

The doctor checked Sugawara's heart rate and then his blood pressure and temperature. "Hmm" he said.

"What is it doctor ?" asked Daichi.

"Did he complain about stomach pains ?"

"Not really… But he did vomit a bit earlier…"

"I see… That settles it then. It's a case of food poisoning."

"Will he be alright doctor ?"

"Yes yes.. Don't worry at all. The bad food was probably thrown out when he vomited. HE has a slight temperature but that'll go down soon. " The doctor took out his writing pad and wrote out a priscription. "Here." he said as he handed the paper to Daichi. "Have him take these for a couple of days and he'll be fit in no time."

"Arigatou Doctor. Thank you so much." Daichi took out his wallet. "How much will it be ?"

"Cmon Daichi." Asahi interrupted. "I'll pay. You've helped Suga a lot already. I can do this much for my teammate."

"Huh.. But…"

Before Daichi could say anything Asahi paid the doctor and sent him on his way.

"Thanks man…" said Daichi.

"Don't mention it"

Daichi moved towards Suga and buttoned his shirt and covered him with the blanket.

"He must really be tired. He didn't even wake up during the checkup." said Asahi.

"Yea… " Daichi said in a low voice.

"What happened captain ?"

"He told me he was sick today morning… He skipped school… I knew his folks were out…. I should have come here earlier… Even if he said he was fine… " Daichi's voice cracked.

"Hey…. " Asahi caucght Daichis hand. "It's okay. You're here now right."

Daichi gave a small smile. "Yeah but…. Dammit Suga why do you care so much about others… you should have asked me to come… "

Asahi patted Daichi's back. "You really like him that much huh."

Daichi's eyes widened. "Uh.. Well…." He couldn't tell Asahi that he liked a guy ! Daichi fumbled for words.

"We know… It's okay. We've known for a while."

"What ! Everyone knows ?!" Daichi turned pale.

"Well.. Except for the first years and Suga… The rest of us know." Asahi smiled. "And no one thinks any less of you because you like a guy."

Daichi relaxed "Really ?"

"Yeah ! Chill." Asahi grinned. "Well. I'll get going. I know Sugawara is in good hands here. Do you need me to get you anything ? I'm sure you mean to spend the night here."

"Yeah. I'm not leaving Suga alone in this condition. I'll stay."

"Should I get a change of clothes from your place ?"

"Yes please… Thanks Asahi."

"Don't mention it. I'll get some food as well."

Asahi left and Daichi sat on the bed. 'Suga looks so cute he thought.' Suddenly Sugawara opened his eyes and looked at Daichi. "I heard… " he said.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4- Confession

**Last chapter guys. Do let me know what you think. ;)**

Daichi froze.

"I heard everything… " Sugawara was looking at Sawamura with unblinking eyes.

"You're sick. Go to sleep Suga." said Daichi. He hoped that Suga would believe it was all a dream when he woke up.

"Don't change the subject Daichi."

"uh…"

"How long have you liked me ? Why didn't you ever tell me ?"

"It doesn't matter. I know things will never work out between us. You like girls." Daichi sighed. Sugawara had had two relationships in the past. He definitely wasn't gay. Daichi buried his face in his hands. 'It's over', he thought. "I'll leave if you're uncomfortable. You can call Asahi or someone else."

Suddenly Daichi felt someone grab his hands and pull them away from his face. It was Suga. "It does matter Daichi…. " He sat up on the bed, moved his face forward and planted a kiss on Daichi's lips. Daichi was shocked. What was happening ! "I love you too Daichi." Suga blushed.

"What ?" Daichi was too shocked to say anything else.

"You heard me… I love you…" Suga collapsed.

"SUGAWARA !" Daichi caught him before he fell. "ARE YOU OKAY ?! ANSWER ME !"

Sugawara slowly opened his eyes. "I'm fine… Don't worry about me.." He said weakly.

"There you go again…. Thinking about others before yourself… " Daichi slowly lowered Sugawara's head back onto his pillow. "You sleep now.. We will talk about this tomorrow."

"Daichi… Say it…. Do you love me ?" Sugawara refused to drop the subject.

"Suga…"

"TELL ME DAICHI !"

"Yes… YES ! I LOVE YOU ! IV'E LOVED YOU FOR A WHILE NOW !" Daichi started panting.

"And I love you…. "

"You don't need to Suga… This is my problem and I'll sort it out… Don't pretend you like me so that I wont get hurt… I know how you are. You'd do anything so that the next person doesn't get hurt… ". A tear rolled down Sawamura's cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Daichi… I'm not lying. I really do love you…. A lot… I mean it." He got up and planted another kiss on Daichi's lips. This time Daichi gave in. He opened his mouth a bit and Sugawara took advantage of that and their tongues intertwined. Daichi gave a soft moan. He had fantasized about this moment many times and now it was really happening. They broke the kiss after two long minutes. Both of them were blushing as they looked at each other.

"You really do love me.. ?" Daichi asked again.

"Yes you idiot ! How many times are you going to make me say it ?"

The tension in the room vanished and they both laughed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "That must be Asahi !" said Daichi. A little disappointed that the moment was destroyed. He walked out to the door and opened it.

"Here." said Asahi as he handed Daichi a bag. "It's all in here."

"Thank you." Daichi grinned.

"You seem in a good mood."

"Asahi… He said he likes me…. We kissed."

"Whoa ! You sure do move fast !" Asahi laughed. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Well then.. I'll cya at school."

"Bye… And please keep this to yourself."

"Ofcourse man."

Daichi went back to the bedroom to find Suga fast asleep. He smiled. He changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed beside Suga. The bed was small but he liked being so close to his lover. He kissed Sugawara's brow and put his arm around Suga's waist. He switched off the lights.

The next morning Daichi woke up. For a moment he forgot where he was. He looked around the room. 'Where am I ?' he thought.

"Ah you're awake !" said a voice.

Daichi turned around to see who it was. The sight amused him. Sugawara was standing with a wooden spoon in his hand, wearing an apron.

"Uh.. When did we get married ? You look just like my wife !" Daichi laughed.

"Oh cmon. I was just making you breakfast !" Sugawara bushed.

"Are you okay now ?"

'Yeah I feel fine."

Daichi went and hugged Sugawara. They kissed again.

"wash up and come out for breakfast now." Sugawara pinched Daichi's arm.

"Yes darling."

Both of them laughed. They knew this relationship was going to last a lifetime.

 **I love this pair. Had a lot of fun writing this story. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**


End file.
